


Who Are You, Young Vampire?

by Harlequin_Law



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin_Law/pseuds/Harlequin_Law
Summary: Who just blew into New Orleans and turned the town upside down?What's their connection with the original family?Are they friend, foe or something else entirely?





	Who Are You, Young Vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story and it just kept becoming more in depth. It's currently done, but I may decide to add more in the future.

The storm had quickly crept across the early morning sky, invading New Orleans before most of her patrons had awoke. Ominous clouds blocked out the sun, bringing crashing thunder and flashing lightning as buckets of water were released onto the city below. Along with the storm, a new figure graced the streets, wearing an odd combination of flip flops and a white, ankle length coat with an oversized fur-lined hood.

As the figure approached the quarter, the presence of the people they had been searching for became crystal clear. Childish glee began to build as they made their way to the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound.

As per usual, big things are going on among the original family and those closest to them. A meeting had been called to discuss matters and currently Elijah, Klaus, Freya, Hayley, Marcel, and Camille were present. However the group ceased their heated discussion, turning as a petite figure entered the room barefoot, while water dripped from their coat.

Suddenly, the coat hit the floor, a cry of "Eli" echoed through the room as the figure had moved, the sound causing everyone in the room to cringe at its intensity and then there was a young woman standing before Elijah. She had quickly unbuttoned his jacket and slipped her arms inside to encircle his waist as she buried her face in his chest, a content sigh escaping her. Surprise flashed across Elijah's face, quickly being replaced by a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her back. Everyone looked to Klaus to see him frozen in place, and as the scent that had hit him finally registered, shock and then surprise flew across his face.

Everyone else present stared at the back of this girl who appeared to be very familiar in the company of Elijah. She was a tad on the short side, roughly 5' 2"-3", dark Auburn hair in a flipped out bob, longer pieces hanging down that were braided and colored in a variety of bright shades. The strange girl turned towards her audience bringing bright green eyes that peered out of a freckled face into their line of sight, watching as they worked their way down the line of people before settling on Klaus. Her scrutiny left everyone else feeling uncomfortably exposed even though her inspection of each of them was no more than a few scant seconds. A bright smile stretched across her face before she launched herself at Klaus, wrapping her arms around his neck, and burying her face there as her legs wound around his waist. _"Nic, it's been far too long! Honestly, I'm so glad I found you though. I've been searching for a while...cause I need your help."_

A smile appeared on Klaus' face before his expression turned pensive, _"What seems to be the problem, Breán my love?"_ The others in the room recognizing his tone for what it meant for whoever caused this girl to seek him out. The girl brightened at the familiar name before she noticed the stare of the others in the room and turned to them with a slight glare, _"What? Have you never seen a family reunion before? Are you all newbies?"_ , she looked between the brothers, _"Can you boys not find anyone your own age to spend time with?"_ Her serious face then melted into a grin as she erupted with laughter that seemed to bounce off the walls and vibrate the glassware, _"Of course not...when there are so few that are remotely close to your ages. Even still, none of these people are more than a few centuries old, well excluding the witch. How do you interact with people who have retain such a minuscule season?"_

Elijah spoke up before the girl could continue, _“Don’t you think it would be easier for the others to understand the situation if you at least introduced yourself?”_ The girl looked slightly admonished before she straightened up, giving a formal bow before she continued, _“Oh…where did I leave my manners. My given name is Aibreán Rhysia Mikaelson, though I go by April these days. I am the original chimera. It’s intriguing to see several sire lines represented here, as they tend to not get along for whatever ridiculous reason…along with having vampires, hybrids and witches in the same room.”_ She turned to look at Klaus, _"You all picked an interesting place to call 'home'. None of the witches in the quarter seemed happy with my being here. What have you done to the witches?"_

A teasing smile broke across Klaus' face, _"My love, that is a long story for another time. Now, what did you come to see me for?"_

As said girl untangled herself from Klaus, the others finally got a good view at what she was wearing. Black lace tank top with baggy cargo capris and gloves that went up past her elbows. _"Could you pull the gloves off, Nic? Be quick about it, please."_ Klaus nodded before grabbing the fingers of both gloves and quickly pulling them from her arms, revealing a couple werewolf bites. Klaus grasped her arm and brought it closer for inspection, _"Some of these are well advanced. How long has it been since you were first bitten?"_

 _"Oh, um. I'm not sure, a few weeks maybe? The first bite is on my back and I've been on the move since, so I haven't seen it."_ Elijah had stepped up behind her and pulled her shirt up until the wound was visible. Elijah's eyes widened at the severity of the bite. A smile that reminded them all of Klaus appeared on her face as she spoke, _"They tried to tear me apart, but I ruptured all their eardrums and they let me go so they could lick their wounds."_

Suddenly, her legs gave out and both men moved to prevent her from hitting the ground. Her body started shaking as she broke out in a sweat. She started to close in on herself as the brothers tried to comfort her. The girl pulled what appeared to be an epinephrine pen from her pants pocket and handed it to Elijah. _"I need a dose, brother...in the back of my neck, please."_ Elijah followed her instruction and whatever was in that dose seemed to take the edge off as she visibly relaxed. Klaus had poured a glass of blood and had her drink it down as soon as she was able. Her wounds started healing immediately and within a few minutes, she had passed out in Klaus' lap. Klaus picked her up before addressing Elijah, _"Brother, I'm taking her up to my room. You should finish things up here before you join us."_ Klaus was gone before anyone could question the meaning of his comment.

Marcel stepped forward, _"Okay, I'll bite. Who was that and how is she still alive after that many werewolf bites?"_

Elijah straightened up his jacket before he spoke, _"That Marcellus, is essentially a collective child of the Mikaelson originals. Roughly 925 years ago we found April alone alongside the road, during our century stay in Italy. She was somewhere between 2-3 years old at the time and Rebekah insisted that we bring her with us. We named her, raised her and masqueraded her around as another sibling until she became one of us...each working to educate her from our personal strengths. We discovered a few years after taking her in that she was a gifted witch, we believe she was an Irish immigrant whose family perished shortly after their arrival. She became headstrong and daring as she grew older, often spending time getting into mischief alongside Kol...I suppose that is a side effect of being raised by vampires. We all spoiled and doted on her._

 _Kol and Finn had concocted a plan to create a block that would prevent our father from finding us and April was the one who tested their ideas. During her 14 th summer among us she was out in the woods gathering ingredients when she was accidentally hit by a stray arrow. The boys who shot it came upon her, panicking when they saw all the blood and they took off, leaving her to die. April had been planning to test a blood spell that day and had a jug containing a mixture of blood from each of us. She was aware of the healing ability of our blood so she removed the arrow and drank it before returning to the village. The boys saw her and quickly told their parents what had happened. They immediately hung her as a witch and later Rebekah found her in the town square when she came to look for her. In our anger and grief we razed the village, Finn recovered her body and brought it back to be buried before we moved on."_ Elijah had poured himself a drink before he continued. _"April woke up in the middle of the night, having no clue where she was."_

Freya spoke up before Elijah could go on, _"Don't most vampires reawaken in a state of confusion?"_

 _"Yes, and that is probably one of the only things she has in common with typical vampires. The circumstances behind her change is what makes April different from other vampires, even unique from us originals. She is not sired from any single one of us, but from all of us simultaneously. When a newly made vampire first awakens, they tend to be overwhelmed by their heightened senses, which is due to receiving the blood of one vampire line. However, April received the blood of all five of us."_ Elijah glanced up from his glass to see that his explanation wasn’t really explaining anything if based on the look of the faces looking back at him.

He thought for a moment before he spoke, _"We all cringed when she first spoke earlier...cause her voice can cause disturbances in sound pressure at varying levels, she is physically stronger and faster than most vampires, her thought process rivals a computer and she can throw tantrums that make Klaus seem like a choir boy. Her emotions intensify everything, whether her feelings are positive or negative. She can sense auras that allow her to tell humans from supernatural beings and has an interconnected blood bond with all of us. Her hearing and sense of smell are heightened to a point she has trouble sleeping and being among groups of people and other simple everyday things can easily become overwhelming. It was practically impossible to help her conform to life as a hypersensitive vampire. It would be similar to imagining all of us mixed into one person…powerful, intelligent and highly unstable emotionally. Unfortunately, about a decade in she overheard us discussing her condition and Finn made the suggestion that it might be an act of mercy to kill her. She disappeared a short time later and we haven't seen or heard anything from her since."_

 _"That's terrible! Did you all not search for her after she disappeared?"_ , Hayley spoke up in April's defense. Elijah looked affronted as he responded, "Of course we did...but don't forget that she grew up during a time when we were running from our father, so she is an expert at making herself vanish. We searched for her until a time came when it was safer for her to not be with us. We were soon confronted by the first hunters and then our father not long after."

 _"How she survived so many bites for so long? Well, she can't be killed by normal means, so I would speculate that whatever was in that dose I gave her, mutes her abilities and that she must have been withholding the dose to exert her full will to fight the spread of the venom through her system."_ Elijah placed his glass down as he made his way to the staircase.

 _"That’s enough for now. If you don't live here, you need to leave. Marcel...Camille, someone will contact you to let you know when you can return. Freya, could you be so kind as to put up a sound barrier around Niklaus' room? It will aid April in sleeping. Don't expect to see either of us until tomorrow unless it is an absolute emergency. Hayley, why don't you and Freya take Hope out for the day? No business is going to get done until we get April settled in."_ Elijah turned and made his way up the stairs to Klaus' room.

* * *

Klaus carried April upstairs, laying her down in his bed before looking over her bite marks again. The more recent ones had healed, but a couple of the older ones seemed to be taking longer. He supposed he should give her some more blood in a few hours as a booster. Klaus changed into some pajama pants before pulling all the curtains, which helped block out the lightning. He could faintly hear Elijah recounting April's life story downstairs. He lit a single lamp and set it on the far side of the room before he climbed into bed with April. Almost immediately, April turned towards him in her sleep...tucking her face in his neck, breathing deeply before all the tension left her body. Klaus found himself focusing on her irregular yet familiar heartbeat and dozed lightly till Elijah arrived. He watched as his brother removed his jacket and tie before going to the adjoined bathroom to change into pajama pants, having left his undershirt on, before he returned and climbed in the bed behind April. April's hand found Elijah's, intertwining their fingers before she pulled his arm around her waist. As the sound barrier went up, the three fell asleep.

A few hours later, Klaus untangled himself from April's limbs before turning her towards Elijah. He watched as she settled against his brother, then rose from the bed to get a glass of blood for April. Feeling the bed move stirred April from her nap, sitting up to see where Klaus had took off, eyes half-lidded as sleep tried pulling her back into the warmth of the bed. _"Nic, where is Bekah? Who were those people downstairs? You two are going to show me around the city soon, right? Oh, when can I meet Hope?"_ At this point, the rapid fire questions had woke up Elijah who was watching Klaus in smug anticipation of his responses. _"Alright my love, let me answer these questions before you move onto more. Rebekah is away on holiday for a while...Elijah and I have some things to sort out here and it was better for her to be gone for now. Sure, we can escort you around New Orleans tomorrow if you are feeling up to it. Perhaps you can meet Hope later in the week, young ones tend to be all over the place...fairly unpredictable. The people downstairs?"_ Klaus and Elijah shared a look before Elijah took over the explanations while Klaus went to get drinks and then returned to the bed. _"Well Breán dear, the witch is our elder sister Freya...the one we had been misinformed about having died. We were all recently reunited. The hybrid is Hayley, Hope's mother and the alpha of the crescent wolf pack. I think you will get along well with her, Rebekah does. The blonde vampire Camille, was Niklaus' therapist before she became a vampire and his most recent estranged lover. Now she is trying to sort through her own baggage since her transition, by driving us insane. That leaves Marcellus, who Klaus picked up off a plantation about 200 years ago. He's the current leader of the Strix, a long standing organization that I created several centuries ago."_

_"Is Kol really gone? I get pulses every once in a while, but he disappeared for a long time a few years ago. What about Finn? It’s all felt very strange."_

_"Yes, Kol is in a magic induced sleep and Finn was killed again recently."_ April's eyes grew big at the new information.

_"Oh, no! I hope Kol can be woke up soon and I wish I had made it here to see Finn. I hope to see Bekah soon, too. Getting into trouble is so much more fun with Kol. The rest of you take things too seriously."_

Klaus handed April her glass before refilling his own, _"It appears you've found a way to manage your unique abilities?"_ She handed him the empty glass before she stretched and hopped out of bed and to the closest mirror. April pulled her shirt up and tried looking at her back before she pulled both her pant legs up to see the remnants of the spots on her legs disappear. In her excitement, she had began bouncing on the balls of her feet. She caught herself though and took a deep breath before she started inspecting the room as she began her explanation.

 _"First, I went to your homeland of Norway after hearing the stories you all told me that were passed down from your mother...I wanted to see it for myself. I ended up isolating myself away in a cave system there for a few hundred years. I finally decided the best solution to my problems was coming up with a way to dilute the effect of the world on my senses. The world is moving at a much quicker pace than it did in the middle ages. I finally tracked down a witch who was able to give me a spell to enchant a mixture that I use once a month. I've also learned a bit of self control through meditation, doing what I can to keep from affecting the environment and drawing attention to myself."_ April turned from her spot across the room and returned to the bed, jumping and sliding into the headboard...the impact causing the bed to bounce off the wall. _"This room is fabulous! Freya put a spell on it, right? Everything about this room is soothing. Can I sleep here sometimes Klaus? I want to see your room to Elijah. Can we sleep there tonight? Will I get my own room too?"_ Just as she finished a yawn broke across her face.

 _"April, why don't you lay back down for a bit. Niklaus and I have some things to discuss, but we'll remain in the room until you awake. Then maybe we'll see about a bath and some food?"_ April nodded before giving each brother a hug and a peck on the cheek before snuggling back down in the bedding.

* * *

The sound of running water woke April a couple hours later. She could sense a people outside Klaus’ room and knew that the brothers were milling about. As she sat up, she noticed that Klaus was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book, while Elijah was moving in and out of the bathroom. _"Breán, I've got the bath running and I'll see if we have some clothes that you can change into until we purchase some"_ , and with that he left the room to inquire with the other women in the house. _"So, are you feeling up to eating something? I thought that ordering in would be ideal tonight since we've all been preoccupied today. Anything specific you have in mind?"_ , Klaus looked up from his book waiting for a response. _"Oh, well you know my tastes Nic. Though, I've never ate food from around here before so if you'd get a variety of things so I could try them out, that would be fantastic!"_ , April replied...becoming more excited at the prospect of eating as she spoke. _"Very well. I'll get that ordered and we can eat in here when it arrives. Freya and Hayley will be eating with us, since they live here I think you should become accustomed to them as quickly as possible."_ April looked thoughtful for a moment, _"That's a fabulous idea, Nic! I'll see you when I get out of the bath...and let Eli know that the door will be unlocked in case he comes back with some clothes before I'm done"_ , turning to go into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Elijah came back into the room sooner than Klaus had expected. He was packing a few bags, _"Seems like our sister and Hayley were thinking ahead of us. They bought some clothes for Breán so she would have something until we are able to take her shopping."_ Klaus looked over the bags before speaking, _"Breán wanted to let you know she left the door unlocked so you can set the bags inside. I ordered out for supper tonight, so it should be arriving shortly. We decided to eat in here and invite Freya and Hayley so that Breán can get accustomed to them."_ Elijah moved to place the bags in the bathroom before returning to sit across from Klaus.

An excited squeal reverberated from the bathroom...cracking every piece of glass in the room. It suddenly stopped and then a muffled 'sorry' followed. April emerged from the room a few minutes later wearing black tights with a mid-thigh black skirt and a bright blue, bell-sleeve top. After taking a few steps into the room, April stopped and looked around before bowing and apologizing again when she noticed the cracks in the bedroom glass also, _"Awww no! I hope I didn't mess up all the glass in the house. I'm so sorry. The clothes are amazing and I got excited over having something new."_ Elijah walked up to April and she hugged him, _"Breán, don't worry about it. We can't expect you to never be happy or express yourself. Things happen and we'll deal with them accordingly. Why don't we set up the table to eat while Niklaus gets the girls and the food?"_

* * *

Soon everyone was sitting around the table with crawfish etouffee, muffulettas and beignets spread out before them. _"Oh, Nic the food looks fabulous. You're the best! Freya, Hayley thank you so much for thinking of me today while you were out. The clothes are fantastic! Eli, is there a television in your room? I'd really like to watch a movie or something before we go to bed."_ At this point, everyone was looking at April as she had finally quit talking and was beginning to eat as she waited for someone to continue the conversation. _"Breán dear, there is a media room downstairs, so we could watch a movie there before bed. We don't use it very often...do you have a specific movie in mind that you would like to see?"_ April was so pleased by the answer, you could see it in her eyes. _"Oh, I've been wanting to see Deadpool 2. I've heard that it's hilariously inappropriate."_ _"That's one of those movies that is based on a comic book, right Breán?" "Yes! He has a complete gutter mouth and constantly breaks the 4 th wall. He's insane, but it's okay cause he does it all for love."_

 _"So Breán, what have you been up to since you managed to harness some control over your abilities?"_ , Elijah inquired. _"Well, I've been traveling the world! Growing up in Italy and then spending over 300 years in Norway left my world view immensely skewed. Plus, I think it was easier to adjust to the times while on the move. I really enjoyed Asia and Australia...such unique cultures. I was working my way across Canada when I was attacked and I had heard about you all being here in the states, so then I started my search."_ By this point, everyone was finishing up their meal.

Freya took a drink of water before speaking, _"Alright Klaus, Elijah...why don't you two head downstairs to get the movie ready and we'll hang out for a bit and have some girl time."_

_"That would be nice, Freya. Okay, guys! Here are the rules for the movie room. No ties, no zippers, no dress shirts...uh, no shoes, no phones, all baggage and worries stay at the door. Jaded Elijah and Niklaus stay out...I just want MY brothers tonight, alright?"_


End file.
